That time in New Orleans
by Girl Q
Summary: Caroline visits New Orleans and finds out about the Mikaelsons residency there. What will happen? How will her reunion go with the one that got away? Do they have a chance? Set somewhere around season 7. A klaroline fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was exhausted. She had driven eight hours already. She loved Mystic Falls. No doubt, but that city was toxic. She just had to get out. Alaric understood. Of course he did, he always did. Maybe a short trip away from the city was exactly what she needed to clear her head.

She had no clue where she was right now. She had ignored all street signs on her journey. Somehow she landed in this shady area. She parked the car outside and decided to take a walk in this town. Maybe it was just what she was looking for. A calm place away from Mystic.

After a while she saw a bar and decided she needed a drink. There were a handful of people in the bar, but Caroline didn´t give them much attention and went straight to the bar.

"I want a scotch please. Double."

She sighed, as she let herself fall on the barstool.

"Here you go", a women said, handing her the drink. Her skin was dark and she was one of those people, whose age you couldn´t define.

Caroline took a sip and savoured the delicious liquid.

"Ugh. That´s the good stuff", she said and drank it on ex, "can I get another one?"

The barwomen smiled and said: „Haven't ever seen you around honey. Are you new in town?"

"You could say so. I won´t stay here long though. I needed to get out of my town. I´m Caroline by the way."

The barwomen just wanted to respond, when they were disturbed by a handsome, dark-skinned man.

"Hi is this seat taken?" he asked and pointed at the chair next to Caroline. His hair was very short and his voice was very smooth with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Not that I know of."

"Hi my name is Marcel", he said and gave her his hand.

Caroline was exhausted from the car ride and could think of a million better things she could do then sit here and talk with a stranger.

"Hi Marcel. What do you want Marcel?"

He laughed. "Well I like to know what goes on in my city and that includes the beautiful women that walk into my bar. Can I buy you a drink Caroline?"

"I´m fully capable of buying my own drinks thanks", she said in a snobby way.

"Hey what did I ever do to you? I´m just here trying to be nice, while you cut me off."

"Well I´m sorry, but I had a really damn long car ride and all I want is a little bit of peace. Ok?"

"Alright I´m sorry", Marcel said, still in flirting mode, "I don´t want to disturb you. From wherever you came it must have been paradise, if you are so angry that you are away from it."

Marcel took his drink and wanted to leave.

"No that´s not it. I am rather happy that I got away from Mystic Falls", she said sighing.

Suddenly Marcel was interested again. He seemed more alive than ever.

"You are from Mystic Falls? Hold on wait. What´s your last name?"

"It´s Forbes. Caroline Forbes".

Marcel threw his head into his neck and laughed cheerfully.

"Oh man. What are the odds? Me meeting Caroline Forbes. Here."

"Ohm excuse me do I know you?" she asked rather irritated. Who was this guy?

"No, no Caroline. Now I need to buy you a drink. I don´t know you, but I know people who do and I heard an awful lot about Mystic Falls."

After a couple of shots he ordered and that Caroline drank even though she knew she shouldn´t, but this bar made her feel loose after a while.

Slightly drunk she turned to Marcel. "So how do you know Mystic Falls?"

He, not nearly as drunk, chuckled: „Well I heard about it from friends. It seems to have a very lively community for people like us."

"Like us?"

"The supernatural. Vampires".

Caroline had to process that and wanted to kick herself for not recognizing sooner.

"So from whom did you heard?"

"Marcellus Gerard. What in the bloody name of god are you doing here?" a high British voice shouted.

Marcel turned around, still in full confidence smiling at Rebekkah.

"Rebekkah good to see you. Look who I met". And he pointed at Caroline.

"Oh god. Rebbekah?" Quickly analysing the situation Caroline furiously glared at Marcel. "So this is the friend you heard about Mystic from?!"

Rebekkah crossed her arms and walked slowly towards Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes. It have been ages. What are you doing here in our city? I never thought I would ever see you in New Orleans."

"Our city?"

"Yes. This happens to be the city where my family has found a home."

"Uhh. Sorry I didn´t know. Maybe you should have send a postcard, „Caroline said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I bet my brother would be more than interested to see you again," Rebekkah said, swinging her long blond hair back.

Caroline's skin immediately took on the colour of paper.

"Oh he also lives here?" Caroline said.

She hadn't seen Klaus since that day in the woods. (And that night ;)) She still often thought about that day.

Caroline turned away from Rebekkah and drank her whole glass in one gulp.

"Hey bartender. I need another one of these", she shouted, waving her scotch glass in her right hand.

"Wow", Marcel tuned in again, "you sure as hell feel uncomfortable talking about him. What happened?"

"Nothing. Bartender? Maybe just give me the bottle okay?"

Marcel turned to Rebekkah questioningly.

"No, really nothing Marcel", she said, walking slowly towards them with her arms crossed," she was probably just a stupid little entertainment for him."

She stood now directly in front of Caroline, who continued drinking, she leaned forward, her face only centimetres away from Caroline's. "A onetime fling. Didn´t he left forever when he finally got some?"

Caroline, very drunk, got very angry. "Excuse you. Don´t think you can insult me like that Rebekkah. I don´t have to listen to that from you. At least someone was interested in me and at least I didn´t hop into bed with him the second he makes me a compliment. I know that´s all it takes to get you into the sheets with someone. Remember Matt? Yeah that was quite embarrassing wasn´t it."

Rebekkah looked like she was about to murder somebody.

"How dare you, you dirty peasant. You slept your way through entire Mystic Falls. Matt, Damon, Tyler, Stefan, even my brother."

"Yeah? Well it seems like Mystic Falls wasn´t enough for you. That is why you moved here. To bed every single one that comes your way. What about him?" Caroline furiously points at Marcel, "and we are not even talking about your centuries before I was even born."

Marcel tried to calm them down. "Ladies this really isn´t…"

"Shut up", both women screamed at him.

"Maybe you should leave Caroline. There is no place in New Orleans for you." Rebekkah said barely able to contain her anger.

"Already had enough Slutcountess?"

Caroline would regret saying that, because Rebekkah answered with her whole vampire strength.

Let me just say the bar had to be completely rebuild after their fight.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Urgh", Caroline groaned when the sunlight directly hit her eyes. Stretching she opened her eyes and realized that she had no damn clue where she was. Orientation less she jumped up from the bed she was laying in and looked around frantically. Where was her stuff? What happened last night?

A stinging headache hit in and she started massaging her scalp. She recognized her reflection in a mirror next to the ginormous bed she apparently slept in.

"What the…." she said when she saw herself. Her hair was a mess, her lips were split and she had a healing five centimetre wound on her cheek.

"Rebekkah doesn´t look very better."

Marcel stood in the door with a tablet full of various bottles in his hand and her luggage next to him.

"What? Rebekkah?" Caroline said full of confusion.

"Feeling a little blue huh? Understandable. I´ve never seen two women go at each other in that intensity my entire life. Headache?"

He walked over and put the tablet on the nightstand.

Smiling he turned to Caroline.

"That didn´t mean that I didn´t enjoyed the fight."

Caroline was finally getting everything together again. The memories kicked back in. She was in New Orleans. The home of none other than Niklaus Mikaelson. Sadly for her Marcel also seemed to remember that.

"So what really happened between you and Klaus? I mean I´ve heard of Mystic Falls and I also heard them drop your name at one point or another, but I had no idea that what happened between you and Klaus was that serious. If Rebekkah can get that angry then it must have been something tragic."

Caroline, very cranky from the headache, snapped back: "Nothing of your concern really. Now if you don´t mind I think I need to go home."

She attempted to grab her luggage, but Marcel was quicker. He rushed to the bags grabbed them and rushed outside the door. Caroline had no choice but to follow him.

Rushing down the stairs in vampire speed and yelling his name, she didn´t even saw Hayley. She ran straight into her.

Hayley still tried to get up, when she already started ranting. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you completely insane? I mean…. Caroline."

Now Hayley looked completely perplex.

"Caroline Forbes what are you doing here?"

Caroline smiled uncomfortably, hiding her hands in her sleeves, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Ähh. What am I doing here? Good question Hayley. I don´t know either. I just know that I was very drunk and possibly destroyed a bar in a fight with Rebekkah. My life is a mess and I just want to go home, but that stupid Marcel guy does not want to give me my stuff back."

"Does Klaus know you are here", Hayley asked.

That was enough for Caroline. She shouted a sorry and left Hayley alone, still trying to find Marcel. She eventually found him. He sat in an open place with a lot of sofas, probably the living room, with Rebekkah. Marcel smiled at Caroline cheekily, while Rebekkah looked stone cold, but it gave Caroline satisfaction when she saw the bruises on her shoulder and neck she tried to cover with foundation.

"Ahh Caroline. You finally found me."

"What kind of game are we playing here? Give me my stuff back. I don´t belong here"

Rebekkah stood up.

"I completely agree Caroline. You should leave but not now."

"What?"

"Yes you heard me right Caroline", Rebekkah said, "stay here. I know you don´t want to, but you really have no choice."

Rebekah's posh, cold way of speaking really ticked Caroline off.

But she let her continue talking.

"As of now Marcel does not only have your bags, but also your keys and your car."

"What do you want from me. I thought you hated me Rebekkah. Why can´t I just leave then?"

"Trust me sweetheart. I wanted to get rid of you, but then Marcel reminded me of something. Today is our masquerade ball and you should really come."

"What? No way," Caroline said, getting angry.

"I don´t think you understand me. You can´t leave. We not only took your car and your keys, but also told every other way of transportation to not drive or even move you a centimetre. Vampire style of course. You will attend that ball and then you can go. Do we understand each other?"

A little light bulb went up in Caroline's head and she finally saw through what they wanted to do.

"You want me to meet your brother don´t you?"

Marcel, who was observing the conversation the whole time, stood up too and spoke: „You got it Caroline. Rebekkah here thinks he might still feel something for you in his cold heart. I object though. I don´t think so. You couldn´t really have been that special. I mean I saw him with Camille."

Camille. Who was that? Caroline had never heard of someone called Camille. Was she Klaus's girlfriend?

"Come on", Caroline thought, "stop it! Why do you care? No. No I don´t care. This is stupid. Of course he had other women. He is tall, handsome and British. Caroline don´t be so stupid. What do you thought were you? A special little snowflake. Well news flash Forbes not everybody is a special little precious snowflake. Does he call her love?"

While this inner conversation happened her bottom lip started shaking.

"Of course you don´t know who Camille was Caroline. A very pretty girl. Bartender. Artistic. Blond and actually a lot like you. That's why I think I´m going to win. She is a perfect copy. Caroline, only slightly easier accessible."

Marcel closely looked at Caroline. He had recognized her lips starting to shake. Maybe Rebekkah was right with this girl, but he wanted her to see Klaus to get a better idea of what role she played in the Mikaelsons life. Just the reaction showed him that Klauss and Carolines relationship was much deeper then what both Caroline and Rebekkah claimed it was."

He tuned in again. "So it's settled then. Caroline you will attend the ball. Don´t worry we´ll find a dress for you. Stop arguing! You have no choice. This is going to be an interesting night.

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline was angry. No, more than angry. She was absolutely furious. How could they do that to her. It was simply a sick game for Marcel and Rebekkah, but not for Caroline. She really thought that that time in the woods and that phone call would be the last ever contact she would have with Klaus.

What she did next was probably not one of her smartest ideas, but she got out of that damned house and searched for liquor.

Twenty minutes later Caroline sat on a bank in front of a tiny liquor store and drank straight out of the wine bottle.

She couldn´t stay here. What would she even say to Klaus if they met? But she also couldn´t leave. Both of these selfish bastards had made it impossible. She should have never come here in the first place. What was this town anyways? On her way to the store she had detected several supernatural creatures. What was this city? A supernatural Nirvana?

Caroline sighed in despair and took another giant sip out of her bottle.

A petite girl came up to her. Her hair was brown and curly and she was very pretty.

"Are you Caroline Forbes?" she asked.

"Good grief does everybody in this bloody town know who I am?"

The girl sat down next to Caroline and continued to talk: „No. Probably not, but I´m not everybody. My name is Davina. Hayley told me about you and Marcel told me that you were here."

Caroline slapped both her hands onto her face.

"So what are you exactly Caroline? Marcel and Rebekkah sure make a big deal about you being here. Why do they want to trick you into going to that Masquerade ball?"

Caroline had enough.

"Well quite frankly sweetheart, both of them want to trick me into meeting Klaus again. They have a little bet going on. We had a thing back when the Mikaelsons lived in Mystic Falls. Or better said, he was hitting on me twenty four seven back then. Rebekkah stupidly thinks that he still loves me, but that is ridicules. I already heard he has plenty other women he can gift fancy drawings, bracelets and dresses."

Davina said nothing. She just sat there in complete silence, looking at Caroline's reaction. She examined Caroline more closely. Pretty girl and she had already heard everything she needed to know from Rebekah. Klaus had fancied Caroline back then, but not in the way Klaus always did. Davina had crafted her own theory about Caroline and Klaus. Whenever someone talked about Caroline with Klaus in the room he got completely silent. From his acting she concluded that he indeed had deep feelings for this blonde vampire. Davina could see what Rebekkah had told her. Caroline had a strong resemblance to another blonde women Klaus fancied. Camille.

She looked down at Caroline's wrist and her thought process stopped.

"That is a very nice bracelet. It looks familiar to me."

Caroline's heart stopped for a moment. That bracelet was the one Klaus had given to her after he had saved her life. She had worn it more frequently these days. It was so beautiful and it had the power to make her stay calm even in the darkest of times. She quickly hid it in her sleeve.

"You know what? I really have to go. It was nice meeting you Davina. I´m sure we´ll see each other again."

Caroline jumped up, grabbed her bottle and left as fast as she could without looking like a total maniac.

Without a sense of direction she decided to go back to Marcel's house.

At his house she went up to the room she woke up in. Her bags neatly sat on her bed. She immediately went through her stuff. Her keys were missing, even her cell phone. So there vanished her plan of calling Alaric or even Stefan to pick her up.

She heard a knock on her door and turned around.

Marcel leaned against the doorframe.

"I told you there is no other way of leaving this city. I also told my people to control the borders of this city."

Caroline crossed her arms and looked at him in her most fearless way.

"I don´t know what you want to achiever here. It's just a stupid bet for you, but I can´t stay here I have kids."

Marcel slowly walked towards Caroline and stopped only ten centimetres away from her.

"Oh I know. I digged up some dirt about you since that infamous bar fight. I heard all about your miraculous birth and relationship with the Salvatore brothers," he whispered

He turned around and walked back to the door. He smirked at her in his provocating way, that Caroline already hated so much. He was definitely a charmer and maybe a younger, naiver more human Caroline would have fallen for him, but that Caroline was long gone.

"It's not just a game for me Goldilocks. This encounter means more to me than you think. He doesn´t care for many people, so I examine the people he does care for very carefully and he seems to care an awful lot about you. Hayley owes me a favour. She is already waiting downstairs. She will help you get a costume for the ball. Good luck."

And then he left, leaving Caroline alone in the room.

After collecting her thoughts for a few minutes Caroline went downstairs. Marcel was nowhere to be found, but she found Hayley instead.

"Finally Forbes. I´m busy so let´s get it behind us."

She didn´t even wait for an answer from Caroline. She just turned around and walked out of the door. Leaving Caroline no choice, but to follow her.

 **Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I have actually finished the story today. The last two chapters will be up in the next days or so. Thank you to the people that follow this story. It means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Excuse me but were exactly are we?" Caroline asked.

Hayley had dragged her through the whole city to a gorgeous mansion. While Caroline was still gushing over the architecture. Hayley went straight in and straight into the basement. Caroline followed her through all the long corridors. Hayley finally stopped at a large door.

"We are at the Mikaelson´s mansion."

"What?" Caroline looked around hectically as if Klaus could jump out behind the corner.

"Yes. I certainly have no dress for you, but they are hording thousands of dresses, antiquities and other stuff done here. Aren´t you quite familiar with it? Klaus always seemed to have a dress for you."

With a push Hayley opened the door and stepped in.

It was a beautiful room very luxurious and it felt old. Several closets, trunks and other furniture filled the room.

Hayley didn´t seem very impressed. She went straight for one of the trunks. Caroline saw that as an invitation and opened one of the closets.

What she saw wowed her. Some of the clothes looked like they were ancient. They were all unbelievably beautiful. Carefully she stroked the dresses.

It felt like if the world had stopped. One closet was more fascinating than the other.

"I got it."

Caroline turned around. Hayley held a beautiful dress in her hand. It was blue with a long skirt. Caroline had already seen that dress. Furthermore she had already worn it. It was the dress Klaus gave to her for the Mikaelson ball.

"I can´t wear that."

"Why? Is it not good enough for the princess?"

Carline rolled her eyes.

"No. That was the dress Klaus gave me. I wore it on the Mikaelson ball."

Hayleys face was unreadable.

"I know. Rebekkah requested it. Let's go!"

And before Caroline could say anything Hayley already rushed out the room, giving Caroline no other choice but to follow her.

Hayley walked upstairs the mansion. As soon as they reached the main floor Caroline got very cautious and nervous. Looking around nervously

"Wait. Hold on."

But Hayley didn´t stop. She went into a room and Caroline rushed after her.

Surprisingly Caroline's bag was standing in the room. Confused, Caroline turned to Hayley, who threw the dress on the large bed and a smaller box next to it.

"You will stay here until the ball starts. Don´t even try to argue. Be ready at eight."

Caroline froze. She must have had some kind of shock, because Hayley left and closed the door behind her. Now she was completely lost. She missed home and she missed her two girls. Why did she leave them alone? It was probably karma that brought her here. The punishment for being such a bad mom.

 _Three hours later_

Someone knocked at the door. Caroline hadn´t dared to go outside the room. She was too scared of meeting any more of Klaus acquaintances. She felt completely useless. Normally she wouldn´t just sit here and do nothing.

It knocked again.

"Come in", Caroline said, laying on the bed, looking at the roof.

Knock. Knock

Caroline sat up. Why didn´t the person just come in? She stood up and walked to the door. Carefully she opened it and saw…..

A girl. A little baby girl. She must be around one or two. Caroline went down on her knees to get on the tiny girls level.

"Hi little one. What are you doing here?"

The child did nothing for a few seconds, but then walked past Caroline into her room. Caroline followed her. The girl walked around the room. Caroline had no idea what to do so she sat down on the bed and observed the child.

After ten minutes it looked like it had enough and walked to Caroline. She put her two chubby arms up, showing that Caroline should lift her up. Caroline grabbed the little girl and sat her on her lap.

"Ohh. You are adorably cute you know", she said to the baby, „you remind me of my own daughters you know? I would love to show you a picture, but that stupid Marcel took my phone. The baby started to play with Caroline's bracelet. The one Klaus had given to her. Caroline was so sunken into her own thoughts that she didn´t even heard Hayley coming up the stairs.

"There you are Hope", she said, "what are you doing here sweetie?"

Hayley walked over and kneeled in front of her daughter.

Hope. This was Klaus child with Hayley. Everybody had heard about the child. Caroline looked at the baby more closely. She had his eyes.

Now directing her attention on Caroline Hayley looked up.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don´t know. I heard a knock on my door and I found her standing there. She walked in and stayed here."

Pause.

"She is quite pretty."

"I heard you have children too."

"Yes I do and I miss them both terribly."

Baby Hope started to laugh and clap her hands in excitement. She held her hands out for her mother and Hayley picked her up.

"The ball starts in an hour. Rebekkah will come to get you. You should start to get yourself ready. Good luck"

Hayley left with baby Hope in her arms

Hayley and Caroline were never friends. They never talked if they didn´t have to, but in that moment it almost felt like they were friends. Blame it on the connection of motherhood, but the encounter of the two ladies with Hope had changed something.

Caroline did what Hayley had told her and started to get ready.

She put on make-up and put her blond locks into a soft bun. She opened the box that Hayley had brought with the dress and found a blue necklace, gloves, silver heels and a lovely blue and silver mask inside. She put on her dress and weirdly it calmed her down. She had given it back to Klaus after that ball. She was too proud to keep it. She just starred at the dress in the mirror and chewed on her thumb.

"What are you waiting for Forbes", Rebekkah said.

At some point she must´ve entered the room. Caroline couldn´t recall that moment. Rebekkah was already dressed and looked perfect in her burgundy gown. She carried a golden mask in her right hand. She put it down on a desk and walked over to the bed, picking up the necklace and walking up behind Caroline. As she closed the necklace lock Caroline started talking.

"Rebekah?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing it? I mean I have a pretty good idea why Marcel thinks this is a good idea, but why you? I thought you think I´m just another slut your brother had."

For a while Rebekah said nothing, but then she finally opened her mouth.

"To be honest Caroline we all knew you weren´t just a distraction for my brother. In some way he did deeply care for you and that only happened once or twice times in his entire life. I saw the girls he was with. All of them were extraordinary women, sluts, but extraordinary. He went to great length to protect you and win you over. I saw him many times drinking and looking at drawings. Drawings of you."

"What about Camille?"

"What about her?"

"Wasn´t she his girlfriend?"

"Worrying so much about competition blondie?"

Silence

"Camille was different. I have no doubt that my brother loved her, but the timing just seemed off. Right after he left you he met that brave bartender. I already said it, but she was a perfect clone of you. She even had a similar attitude towards my brother."

"Will she be there at the ball?"

Rebekah looked very puzzled at Caroline.

"She is dead Caroline. Killed by one of my brother's former flames."

Caroline didn´t know that. She had no idea that that Camille girl was dead. Rebekah turned Caroline around and started to adjust things here and there.

"Be nice to my brother. I just hope you can wake something up in him. Make him believe again."

A man appeared in the frame. It was Kol.

"Marcel is waiting Rebekah".

He saw Caroline and whistled.

"Damn Caroline. Looking good."

Both Rebekah and Caroline rolled their eyes. Caroline threw one last glance in the mirror. Rebekah handed her the mask. She looked exactly like the day of the Mikaelson ball. She put on her mask and followed Kol.

Caroline could hear the banter and laughs from the party. The air vibrated in excitement.

On the entrance stood a young man shouting out the name of the guests.

Rebekah glanced at Caroline as if she was unsure, but the moment quickly faded as the ancient vampire turned around and entered the room.

"Miss Rebekah Mikaelson".

Kol grinned at Caroline and followed his sister's example.

"Mister Kol Mikaelson".

""Ready", Marcel asked and held out his hand for Caroline to take it.

Caroline felt like a total mess. She wasn´t ready for this. If she stepped into that room there was no turning back. Nervously she moved her necklace into the right position and adjusted her gloves and mask.

"I don´t know actually", she whispered.

"Well I guess you are never ready for most things."

Caroline nodded. She didn´t know for what exactly. Her heart was beating a thousand beats per second. The emotions nervousness, excitement, fear and happiness all mixed together swirled around inside of her.

Marcels hand was still floating in front of her.

She closed her eyes trying to calm down. Breathing in and out.

"Don´t even try Caroline", Marcel whispered, "I know these moments. Your heart races. You are doubting every single decision you ever made. Trust me I know. Use it as fuel. Now come, take my hand."

And she did.

"Open your eyes."

"Ladies and Gentleman Mister Marcel Gerard and Miss Caroline Forbes," the announcer shouted.

It´s almost funny how everything can change in a single second. How everything you thought you knew suddenly vanishes and how in a room with dozens of people the first person you see is exactly the one you wished you hadn´t.

 _To be continued._

 _Stay tuned for the fifth and final chapter of "That time in New Orleans", where Caroline will finally meet Klaus. I know it´s been a long way , but hopefully it will pay off._


	5. Chapter 5 It all comes down at last

Chapter 5

 **Welcome beautiful people. This is the final chapter of my story. I actually didn´t expect it to be this long. Thank you for all the people that followed this story. This is by far my favourite story I ever published on here. (My most popular is a certain Joshaya fic that I can´t stand. Sorry but I am Lucaya AF). I may do more Klaroline fics in the future, but I guess I´ll write something about Dramione first. So if you like them then stay tuned, but I will stop blabbing now. Let´s get to what you all came here for. The final chapter. Caroline meets Klaus. Oh yeah.**

The time stood still. The air was electrified. Slowly Marcel guided her into the room heading straight for Klaus. Caroline was hyperventilating. She breathed hard and fast and grabbed on to Marcel as if he was a lifebelt. There he was. Looking dashing as always in his black suit. His eyes were wide open and some onlookers swore they had never seen Klaus Mikaelson this shocked. He wore a slick black mask, but it didn´t hide him at all. Caroline had always found it quite peculiar how in movies people could simply disguise themselves by putting on a tiny eye mask.

Marcel radiated confidence.

"Hello Klaus. Isn´t this an amazing party? I don´t know how Rebekah does it. They just get better and better each time."

Nor Klaus or Caroline paid attention to what he said. They just looked at each other.

"Oh how unthoughtful. This is Miss Forbes. I heard you two already know each other."

"Indeed", Klaus said in a deep, raspy voice. He took Caroline's and kissed her hand. Their eyes couldn´t let go of each other.

"It´s been a long time Caroline."

"Is time really important if you´ll live forever", she said.

He smiled. His special smile. Caroline loved that smile.

"True, true. May I get you a drink Caroline? Marcel would you like to join me?"

She nodded and the two vanished in the crowd.

She could only imagine the fight they must have right now. Klaus hated surprises and her being here, wearing what she did must´ve been very surprising. She was all alone. Panic overtook her. She needed air. Fresh air to clear her head.

She ran through the crowd, searching for some kind of door. Finally she saw a glass door hidden behind a palm tree. She ran over, grabbed the handle and tumbled outside.

The air was cold and finally Caroline relaxed. She looked around. It must be some kind of garden. There were bushes, trees and other plants. She decided to take a walk. It was a beautiful garden. Even at night. What fascinated her the most were the roses. She was now approximately fifty metres away from the mansion. There was a rosebush. The roses climbed up a metal frame. Caroline bowed down and touched on of the roses. She had heard him coming so she stood up.

Klaus carried to champagne veils in his hand.

"You have a beautiful garden."

"Thank you. I am rarely in here. Maybe I should go here more often."

Silence.

"So why are you here exactly Caroline? You made it pretty clear to me that you didn´t want to see me again."

"I didn´t say that. As to why I´m here….I needed a break from my life and by pure coincidence I landed here. I met Marcel and your sister in a bar."

Klaus looked at hear and then said.

"They forced you to come here or?"

"What would lead you to that?"

Klaus chuckled and handed her a glass

"I know you very well Caroline. You try to avoid situations like these".

They smiled at each other. In that moment Caroline was at complete harmony.

"Do we want to go back in?" he asked.

Caroline agreed and both headed back in complete silence. Not an uncomfortable silence though.

Back at the garden door he opened the door for her like a gentleman.

The party was still going strong. Champagne flew unstoppable and everywhere you went people were laughing, having the time of their life. The orchestra just started a new song

"Would you like to dance Caroline?"

"Yes I do".

So Klaus took her gloved hand and they started dancing. Just like old times.

In her eye corner she could see Rebekah, Marcel, Kola and that Davina girl standing and watching the scene.

"You choose an interesting dress to say the least", he whispered, his head was next to hers, into her ear.

"Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all you still look as fascinating in it as you looked a couple of years ago."

"Still a charmer? At least that hasn´t changed."

"What can I say? I fancy beautiful things."

He twirled Caroline around the room. By now everyone had stopped dancing and watched the two.

"I´ve met Hope."

His jaw hardened.

"She is an extraordinary little girl."

Klaus looked down.

"She is. Isn´t she? Excuse me Caroline."

Klaus kissed her on her hand and left. Leaving her alone on the dance floor.

The party went on and faded at two o clock in the morning. Caroline was tired and she still hadn´t processed that talk with Klaus. She decided to go. She took off her mask and freed herself from her gloves.

Where was it? Hectic she looked around. Her bracelet was gone.

Quickly she went back in and searched the entire room. Nothing. Now panicking she ran back into the garden. Searching every perimeter. Finally she remembered the roses. As quickly as her heels could carry her she ran to them, but she saw something different.

Klaus.

"Klaus?"

He turned around. He looked somewhat sad.

"What are you doing here Klaus?"

"I needed a place to relax I guess. You look distraught. What is going on?"

"I…..I…."

She couldn´t bring herself to tell him that she lost that bracelet.

"Could you may be looking for this", he said, holding up said bracelet.

In relief she walked over to him.

"Yes. That was exactly what I was looking for."

They were both silent, while Klaus put the bracelet on Caroline's thin arm. He looked at the bracelet for a while, stroking the diamonds."

"Worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you…." he murmured.

Suddenly Caroline blurted out: „You were the only one able to calm Josie and Lizzie down."

Questioning he looked at her.

"That time when Stefan was here. I was in a diner and you answered the phone. The babies were crying and they wouldn´t stop, but you somehow calmed them down."

"Would you like to see the stables Caroline?"

Caroline nodded and Klaus showed her the way to a small wooden house. She could smell the hay ten metres away. Inside were some of the most gorgeous horses she had ever seen. She petted a white stallion, while Klaus was sunken in his own thoughts, observing her.

She turned around.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I could hardly think about something else since you're here. How perfectly you fit into this whole scenario."

He went over to the stallion.

"It makes all my other things meaningless. Caroline I have lived thousand years. I have met millions of people. You are certainly one of my favourites."

Caroline turned to him and smiled.

"I´ve met a lot of women….."

"Camille?"

He looked surprised.

"Yes. Camille." he looked into the distance, "she was pretty and…special?"

They remained silent for a while focussing their attention on the animal.

Suddenly he opened his mouth.

„I loved you back then Caroline. You were beautiful and strong and I never intended to love you as much as I did, but I could never quite forget you. You just came right back into my head when I least expected it. Like a ghost. You never wanted the attention, but you were worth getting it. You were so different from anyone I´ve ever met. You weren´t afraid and I immediately took a liking to you because of that. That night I first met you, you were about to die, but you were still not ready to bow your head to your destiny. You took it with an unbelievable grace. You made me want to change and you did. I wouldn´t be the man I am today if I haven´t met you Caroline Forbes. I loved you Caroline Forbes. I love you. "

He attempted to leave the stable. Caroline was shivering and not because of the cold. A single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and then realized it. She couldn´t let him go like that. She couldn´t let these words be the last words.

While thinking that she suddenly started running. Klaus heard the noise and saw Caroline running towards him. When she was in front of him she grabbed his shoulder.

„Wait Klaus. What you just said to me was the most special thing anyone has ever said to me. I loved you too back then you know? Not in the way you did though. You were always a sort of mystery to me. A man so cruel and so loving on the other. I wish everything was different and I know our meeting happened out of pure coincidence, but I´m glad that we did."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Hopeless

„Well could I steal one last kiss Caroline? "

She softly nodded.

And then they kissed. Their lips touched and it was beautiful, so soft and so bittersweet. They were the perfect example for the undying question ´what if´. What if they had met differently? What if everything was different? They kissed. A thousand year old hybrid and a blonde vampire.

Caroline left that following morning and returned to Mystic Falls. Her home. And Klaus stayed in New Orleans. His home. She only realized years later the thing that everyone already knew. She loved him exactly like he loved her. He was adventure, passion, he consumed her and he was a lot of danger. She just didn´t want to realize it, so she covered their connection in hostility and revulsion.

She left us with the ultimate question. What if?

He is and will always be her favourite. Her favourite what if.

But what do what ifs even really mean?

What does it mean if you live forever?

Their story didn´t end that night. It was rather put on hold. Not forever, but maybe for a little while.

A few centuries maybe. Nothing tragic.

 _He was your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes-Klaus Mikaelson_

 **Authors note: I am surprised myself that they didn´t live happily ever after (or did they?) by the end of this story. It just didn´t felt right. Caroline wouldn´t do that you know? She wouldn´t throw everything away and be with him. No that's not Caroline. I hope that someday they will reunite and be epic and awesome together. The fierce Barbie and British, violent Ken we all dream off. I still have hope for them and you, if you love this ship, should too. I´m out guys. I may not be the most talented writer (Dialogs are fine, but the description? Man its hard), but I hope you liked this story. Maybe I´ll write an alternate ending for this someday, but know I´m just exhausted. It took me legit three days to write this all done. I´m very thankful for everyone that was willing to follow this little story. The sweet comments meant the world to me. May both of them always stay with us. DFTBA.**

 **XOXO**

 **Q**


End file.
